JE Frozen Ecstacy
by geekykeke
Summary: Jacob and Edward spend a beautiful afternoon in the woods, but their relationship blackens in the heat of lust and betrayal. Intense, fiery romance wrapped in a lemony biscuit of sexy fetish. Graphic!
1. Encounter It gets better as you go

I do not own any of the characters!

Jacob sat cross-legged in the woods picking the grass slowly and waiting, the atmosphere diffusing a sweet, sensual aura around him. "This is right." he whispered to himself, the words melting out of his mouth. He knew the inevitable consequences. He understood the possibility of his pack rejecting him, but he knew that he couldn't deny himself any longer. He dug for the note in his back pocket. The now worn parchment felt like soft leather in his hands. He brought it to his nose and inhaled it's, his, deep scent. He opened it and thumbed over the letters and searched the words as he had done seemingly thousands of times now. "This is really, really right." He checked his watch; he wouldn't have to wait much longer.

As Edward started approaching the deepest part of the woods, the sense of exhilarating excitement overcame him. He recalled the orgasmic feeling of betrayal when he wrote and sent the note to Jacob. He had told Bella it was simply a note regarding security plans and the stupid bitch bought it. He smirked as he remembered the face she gave him. He knew his connection to Jacob long before Jacob himself did and it had nothing to do with the old Indians and Carlisle. The last time they had contact the feelings had been too much. He read in Jacobs mind that he felt the same way. There were no romantic feelings between the two, only desire and lust. Even now he could smell the covetous he-slut waiting languidly for him. They would be meeting in a matter of seconds.


	2. Spark

Jacob smiled leisurely as he inhaled his scent. He turned around to see his cool glower, a look of both business and pleasure. He knew what to expect from Edward, he had imagined what would happen so many times. He got up slowly, deliberately, his eyes pinning his lover/enemy the whole time. They approached each other, maintaining eye contact. They underwent the formalities of kissing, an activity for which neither party had any taste. Jacob felt the cold rod on other side of his athletic shorts. "How did you…" but he didn't need to finish. Edward had read his thoughts.

"My last thoughts before my, um, transformation, were when Carlisle was standing over me and I had imagined, well, you know." Edward suddenly became sheepish and self-conscious "it kind of froze that way." Jacob was stunned. It was so huge. "How do you manage to hide it?" he asked, bewildered that he could hide something so gigantic. "I don't" answered Edward matter-of-factly "Bella's too much of a retard to see it. Everyone else at school gawks but don't say anything about it." With that, Edward pinioned Jacob to a nearby tree.


	3. SEX

When their skin made contact, the merge of hot and cold created a luscious warm between the two of them. Jacob felt and smelt the soft perfume that was Edwards's breath and finally knew what Bella was talking about. He felt his shorts being moved down but felt no shame as they dropped to the forest floor. He gasped as Edward first entered him. Edward felt Jacob's jolt but did not hesitate. They were both enjoying this.

Jacob could feel his stretching skin and cracking bones repairing themselves as Edward's rhythmic thrusts continued. The pain was part of the sensation. It was glorious in his mind. He knew his turn as next.


	4. Jacob's Turn

When Edward finished, Jacob turned around. His ass was a little sore but he expected it. He felt a warm stream down his dorsal muscles. A trickle of blood ran down his taut body. Jacob looked at Edward. Sure enough, his eyes were a dancing scarlet, he was licking his lips. Jacob felt heated and lunged at Edward adjusting his malleable body to suit him. With this rush of emotion, Jacob felt himself morphing into his alternate self. He was ready to take Edward.

Edward had taken a risk sucking Jacob's blood, but he was too irresistible. With the smoky taste still on his lips, he allowed Jacob to bend and contort him, ready to receive what he was going to dish out. He had predicted that Jacob would change and the thought had excited him. Doing it "doggy" style was new to him. Of course, everything seemed new to him, this was his first sexual experience. Jacob spared him no mercy as he entered and plunged further. Edward knew this feeling couldn't be replicated. When Jacob had finished they lay by each other, absorbing the others' presence.


	5. Relaxation

Worn from the afternoon of fiery love-making, Jacob could feel his eyes drooping. He settled his head on Edwards chilly hide and dozed off.

The light filtered emerald rays through the canopy of trees touching the bare skin of the two lovers. Jacob had fallen asleep on Edward's shoulder. Edward savored this moment. He had thought this would be a one-time deal, a single rendezvous to release their carnal needs, but he knew it wouldn't be that way. This needed to continue, he had a gut feeling that this was crucial to his existence. Emotion came and went with Bella, but this was real, it was raw. He drew in Jacob's husky musk as he slept sweetly and started to caress his face.


	6. Parting

Jacob woke up to Edward's intense gaze. He started to rub the sleep-dust from his eyes when Edward stopped him. They held hands as he licked his tear-ducts clean. Jacob reveled as Edwards icy tongue lashed and rubbed his eyes clean. His manhood grew when Edward moved to his neck. He let a tiny gasp escape as Edward claimed him once more. He had first shown his power, and now he was showing his tenderness. Edward fondled Jacob's peaking brown buds as he traveled downward. Before things got too heavy, Jacob stopped him. Edward had read his mind and stopped. They knew what kind of conversation they needed to have before they advanced any further in their union.

Edward read Jacob's face and initiated the conversation. "I don't know how we can hide this." He started "Your pack can read your mind and I'm sure my family will figure it out sooner or later." Jacob halted him right there. He hadn't realized the full consequences of his actions, he had used Edward for sex and now Edward was falling for him; he was sure of it! "Hold it there. Eddy, I don't know what we are. All I know is that this was amazing." He swallowed, unsure of his own words. "Let's just take it slow right now. I don't know how I feel about us emotionally, but as far as my pack and your family, let them know. What can they do to us? The only one we need to hide this from…" Edward finished his sentence "Is Bella. I know. What I'm going to do now is go home, change my clothes. Bella wanted to go out on a date today, I can't get out of it. I'll talk to you later, okay?" Edward was a little stung by his Jacob's current indifference to him. He needed to change that, he knew he needed Jacob.


	7. Confrontation

As Edward sauntered away, Jacob reflected on the recent events. He didn't know what was to come. He wasn't sure how he really felt about Edward. He needed to do some self-discovery. He also thought about Bella, the girl who'd haunted his thoughts so entirely. He wasn't sure how he felt about her either. He lingered in the woods for second before he took off back to La Push. Edward was feeling so caught as he pulled up to his majestic residence. He hadn't felt this torn since he was deciding whether or not to eat Bella that first day in Biology. Jacob was so solid, so assured and he need that. Bella was too flighty and weak to really support him. He opened the door of his Volvo and got out of the car. Before he had even reached the door Alice was there. "Why couldn't I see you?" She demanded "This has never happened before. Where the hell were you?!" She was slightly panicked. Edward put one hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear "Maybe you just weren't looking hard enough." Then he had realized his mistake. Alice stopped him and inhaled Jacob's scent on his skin. She saw the crimson in his eyes and smirked. "So, you're into bestiality now. What did you do? Go for a romp in the hay with a dog? What the hell? Does Bella know? Are you going to tell her on your date tonight?" Edward stayed cool, reluctant to answer her questions and pick at his emotional scab. "Is anyone else home?" He asked huskily, walking through the door. Alice was annoyed that he ignored her original questions, "Carlisle is at the hospital and Esme's on a hunting trip. Jasper and I were about to go for a drive when you showed up." Edward nodded "And I take it Rose and Emmet haven't returned from Africa?" Alice dropped the word "Duh" and called for Jasper. Edward decided he would take a bleach shower and burn his clothes to hide Jacob's scent. No one other than Alice needed to know anything right now.

Back in La Push, Jacob had come home to an empty house. He assumed Billy was fishing or something, it didn't really matter. He took off his clothes and threw them into a hamper. He walked to the bathroom exposed and started running a hot bath. Normally, he would have taken a shower, but he felt sexy. He was about to climb in when he remembered one of the things his mom did before taking baths. He found some emergency candles and lit them around the tub. He poured laundry detergent and salt in the steaming water and then clambered in. He soaked, his sore, chaffed anus felt the relief of water and he started to unwind. The more he relaxed the more thoughts came to mind. He thought about Edward, how he was going to hide this from his pack. He recalled Edward's face as they were parting. This bothered him the most, why had he seemed so hurt? They both came for a casual encounter and ended up with a little more than they bargained for. When he thought about their afternoon, his arousal grew. It had been amazing, but how could it last? Jacob had loved Bella and hated Edward, now the feelings had shifted. He was jealous of Bella. She got to spend so much time with him and she wasted it. She was wasting Edward's immense appendage, she probably didn't even know what it was. His heart felt a little sicker every time he thought about Edward. They had shared a bond, Jacob's heart seemed magnetically drawn to him. Jacob sighed and cleared his thoughts. He would call Edward when he got out. He would figure this out.


	8. Bella is a Bad Girlfriend

Edward felt heavy as he pulled up to Bella's house. For the first time in their relationship, he felt as if there was nothing to look forward to. As he stepped out of the car, he took a big breath and his throat gagged. What did that girl do? Piss in the grass? The overwhelming smell of Bella caught and charred his nostrils. This alteration in his sensory norms bothered him. Bella didn't smell good to him anymore. In fact she smelled horrible. He continued his walk up to the door reluctantly, everything about this situation seemed wrong. He wanted Jacob. After that one episode together, he knew he could never be satisfied by anyone else. He also knew that Jacob didn't feel the same, and that was something he'd have to change. His thoughts were immediately diverted by the face of an insipid adolescent.

Jacob dried his moistened body with a towel and threw himself on his bed, nearly breaking the frame. With a sharp exhale, he seized his phone and started dialing Edward's number. As it rang, he recalled Edward saying something about a date with Bella. He was scrambling to turn it off when he heard a voice pick up the line. "Hey!" Jacob said too quickly, "I was just, uhh, going to call because…" he trailed off. "Is that you Jacob?" Bella's voice asked, "Why are you calling Edward?" Shit, Jacob thought. He thought quickly "Your phone is off. I, um, needed to know where you were, because I heard that you, uh, were going to be gone." This was painful. Jacob's knees buckled and dropped the phone while Bella kept talking. Frantically, he brought the phone to his ear just in time for Bella to finish. "Oh wait, Edward says he wants to talk to you. Be nice." She scolded and then gave the phone to Edward before Jacob had a chance to respond. "Hello Jacob." He purred.


	9. Frozen Tears

"Listen Edward, I know you're with Bella right now and you can't say much. I just wanted to say" he paused, summoning some courage to help him vocalize the words he was feeling "that our time in the forest was the best time in my life." He swallowed and held his breath waiting for Edward to reply. "I agree." Edward murmured. Jacob was a little disappointed by the lack of enthusiasm in his voice, but realized that Edward couldn't do anything out of the ordinary whilst Bella was in his presence. Jacob continued, about to recite the heart-breaking lines he'd planned him his head, "It really, really was. But I don't know if this is right. My tribe hates your clan, you're with Bella and lately I've been feeling a strong bond with something in one of Bella's ovaries. We're hot and cold, Edward, yes and no. You're in and I'm out, up, down. I think it would be better now if we stayed apart from each other emotionally. You can borrow my anus to store your horse-junk anytime, but we can't be anything more than sexual partners." He could hear a change in Edward's breath over the phone. "I understand." He swallowed "I'll respect your boundaries." Jacob felt an intense wrench dragging his heart into his stomach. He said a small goodbye and hung up quickly. He took a relieving breath and fell back on his bed.

Edward put his phone back in his pocket. Bella was looking at him anxiously, waiting for an explanation. "He was just making sure you're still alive." He lied through his teeth. "Not a very trusting or loyal dog right?" Edward choked. He tried to stifle it into a laugh. It worked for Bella, who was now seeing how long she could hold her breath. Edward turned away to let a single tear trickle down his cheek, freezing as it rolled.


	10. Resolutions

"So, where're we gonna go?" Bella inquired as her usual pasty color returned. Edward simply smiled at her. She was sitting in the back of the car; Edward had insisted that he needed to buckle her up in back seat after she had tried to grab the wheel while he was driving. She happily complied, accepting it simply as a gesture for her own safety. This made is easier for Edward to dwell on Jacob. He watched out the windows, at the dense woods and thought of what they had shared. He was going to win Jacob's heart. He didn't know how he was going to do it yet. He didn't know what he was going to do with Bella. She was so tenuous, so feeble. To his regret, he had made himself a staple in her life. She had grown an unhealthy dependence on him, not only because he was a vampire, but because she had made an assumption of his feelings to her. He had told her that he loved her and wanted to protect her, but only because he thought it would make it easier to get in her pants. He glanced down fondly at his instrument of pleasure. Bella didn't even know what a penis was. She had been such a waste of time and now she had adhered to him. He worried about what was yet to come. His heart was a muddle of complicated twists and turns that couldn't unravel until he cut a few ties.

Jacob reflected on his words with Edward. Laying on his bed, the echoes of their parting words haunted his mind and heart. He sat up in a rush. He made a quick decision to make mashed potatoes and eat ice cream. As he walked to the kitchen, the idea of watching The Notebook sparked his fancy. This was going to be hard.


	11. Planning

Edward lay back in the sun while Bella was demonstrating an irregular method of cartwheels. He had taken her to the valley where they had went the first time he had shown her his skin. It was cliché, but he didn't know where else to go. At least this way she could entertain herself while he kept to his thoughts. Her birthday was in a month or two, what could he do? Would they be apart by then? He wondered how different his life could be if he and Bella weren't together, if he and Jacob were together. He sighed and shifted to his side. He closed his eyes and made his first attempt to sleep since he hade first become a vampire. He recognized the impossibility of the deed, but after closing his eyes and easing his body, he felt supremely calm. He drew out his mind, mapping his thoughts into hundreds of categories. He measured his emotions and filtered out the debris that fogged his wits. In his meditation he blocked the outside world. When his mind felt purified, he allowed it to deal with the things most bothering it, the greatest of these being how to win Jacob. He was the object of his desire, a prize beyond craving. He had a vague idea of how Jacob felt about him; he had deliberately tried not to read his mind during their love-making to make it real for both of them. He knew that a Jacob longed for him sexually, but not emotionally. Abruptly, an idea pulsed through his brain. What he needed to do was draw out the emotion in Jacob. He needed to make Jacob want him for him instead of just his body, but first he had to make Jacob come to him on his own, willingly. He sat up, awakened from his artificial slumber, ready to overcome a new challenge.

Jacob wondered about his methods. He knew that Edward was falling for him, and decided to cut it off before things got out of hand. He pondered on this, thinking that maybe he should have let it continue for a while. As he dwelled on it, he knew his feelings were changing. He usually talked to Bella about this kind of stuff. What if he talked to Bella without letting her know what was really going on. Bella was the root of this problem; she was where Jacob was most conflicted. But she was the only person he knew who could lead him in the right direction. In his mind, he knew it was a mistake to talk to her, but it was where his heart was pointing.


	12. A Waste of Time

Edward dropped Bella off at her house to find an electrifying reception. An old car parked in front of her house, smelling of musky, earthy aromas. He felt a sort of flush over his face, of what would be blood if he had some. Jacob was here, teasing him, dangling his firm body in front of him like a domestic animal with a treat. When Bella opened her front door, Edward could see him in her living room, waiting for her. His scent drifted out the door and into his nostrils before it ended with a sharp slam of the door. Jacob peered out the front window, his eyes invited him, contrasting with his emotions rejecting him. Edward couldn't stand it, he tore out of the driveway and back to his house. It was time to start his plan.

Jacob felt the harsh pangs of regret when he saw Edward through the window. He knew his eyes had betrayed his common sense when he gazed through the glass. Edward had looked confused, then sad and drove away looking enraged. He shook the feelings and took a deep breath when he went to the kitchen to talk to Bella. Bella was always in the kitchen when he came over. She had just gotten home from her date when she started cooking and cleaning for her dad, did she ever take a break? Jacob strolled over and sat down at the table. "Bella?" he started "Can I talk to you about something?" his voice had interrupted her daze. She set down the knife and responded "Go ahead." Jacob began "Well, I have this-"before he could finish his sentence Bella chimed in "I just had a date with Edward. We went to a valley, it was sooo romantic." Jacob was slightly taken aback. "That's wonderful, but I'm having kind of an issue. You see, there's this friend-"Bella quickly jumped in "I'm still listening, but I just _have_ tell you about what Edward and I did. So I've been working on my gymnastics" she continued. Jacob realized his mistake in coming here. Every time Bella mentioned Edward's name, Jacob shuddered. He took out his phone under the table and texted Embry to call him in a few minutes. Bella chattered on mindlessly while Jacob tried his best to block her out while looking polite. When Embry finally called, Jacob answered on the first ring "Hello? Oh, hey Embry. I'm at Bella's right now." Jacob talked right through Embry's confused babbling. "What? No, that's okay. If I have to be there I have to be there." He paused. "It's fine, really. See you soon." Embry swore at him as he was hanging up. "I'm really sorry Bells, but I gotta go. Embry needs me to help him with something." Bella hardly stopped talking to say goodbye and continued speaking after Jacob had shut the door. "What a waste of time" he murmured to himself before he got in his car and drove back to La Push.


	13. Shame

Edward thumbed through the local directory. He knew what he needed to find, he just didn't know the right person to do it. The idea was blossoming in his mind; it would be exciting, daring. He giggled to himself. He had never done anything like this in his existence. When he arrived at the correct page, he only had to look a quarter way down the page before he gave a squeal of delight. It was perfect; exactly what he was looking for. He called the number and made an appointment.

When Jacob entered Quileute territory, his shoulders relaxed and for the first time since leaving he felt relaxed. He didn't have to think of Edward here. It had been less than 12 hours since they'd united and it felt like an eternity. When he pulled up to his house, he was greeted by the glowers of his two best friends. Quil and Embry stood like statues in front of his door, ready for business. As Jacob exited his car, he raised his hand in salutation  
"Hey guys. What's up?" he addressed the frowning faces.  
Embry spoke first, fuming. "Where were you?"  
"I was at Bella's. I told you that when you called me" Jacob replied coolly.  
Quil stepped in speaking with a seething timbre.  
"No, Jake, before Bella's. Where were you this afternoon? We were supposed to meet at Sam's house and you weren't there. You missed the big meeting and then you were gone afterwards. You couldn't have been at Bella's all day, so where were you?"  
Jacob was caught. He had forgotten about the meeting and didn't have any alibi. He played the defensive, a clear mistake.  
"It's my business, get out of it."  
Quil and Embry looked at each other and then at Jacob.  
"Part of the meeting was assigning positions, to be carried out instantly. Phased, so that we could communicate." Jacob's face dropped like lead, so Embry continued; "When we tried to connect with you, we saw you in the woods. You were sleeping, accompanied by one we don't find so…acceptable."  
Jacob knew his face was giving away everything.  
"What were you doing with the mosquito?" Quil questioned, straight to the point. Jacob didn't want to answer. He debated with himself for a while before deciding bringing it into the light will help him overcome his feelings.  
"Edward and I made love. It was just a one time things, to relieve some feelings we both had. It won't happen again, it was just a big mistake." Jacob felt shame, like he had betrayed Edward. It was going to come out some time, it was better it come from him instead of his thoughts melting into others.  
Embry gave a disgusted look and walked away immediately. Quil stayed long enough to give Jacob a long, harsh stare.  
"Sam's probably going to come by later." He spat and walked off to join Embry. Jacob stood frozen, petrified for a few minutes. He knew this would happen, he had fooled himself into thinking it wouldn't be as bad. He walked into his house to see his father, who had heard the whole thing through the door, looking ashamed and repulsed. He stumbled into his room and plummeted on his bed.

Edward walked into the obscure and dramatic room. The photographer was already there, readying props and fixing the lighting.  
"Ms. Boom?" Edward inquired 'I'm ready for the shoot." He removed his wine-colored velvet robe, revealing the rippling, lithe body that lay latent beneath. Allie Boom almost dropped her camera with her jaw when he turned around to see tight, pallid flesh. Her eyes widened as she surveyed the wondrous image, halting on the long, straight staff erected at the top of his tight, strong legs.  
"Okay, sure. Follow me." She lead him to the center of the room where she did her usual photographs. Edward, reading her mind, did everything she wanted before she asked so she wouldn't have to touch him. Allie was a little taken aback when he did everything so perfectly but it was welcomed. She drank in his body as she took each suggestive picture. When they had finished, Edward put his robe back on. Allie gave him her card and told him when his album would be complete. Edward's eyes flashed when she gave him the date, two weeks from then.  
"No, I demand it be sooner. It has to be." He said angrily. Allie liked a man in charge,  
"Maybe... I could pull a few strings." She played with her hair like a common harlot. Edward was fed up with the girls' antics. He pulled her close to him face,  
"I'll have it by Friday." He hissed. Three days was reasonable time. He slapped down thrice the original payment on her desk and stormed out of the studio, leaving the stunned woman dazed on the floor.


	14. Giving

Edward ran his fingers over the cover of his album. The title "For Jacob" was inscribed by his own hand in red ink over a black and white portrait of himself. Inside were the most provacative and outrageous photographs he had ever imagined, but he knew this would do the trick to have Jacob back in his arms. I placed it in the seat next to him in his car. He was on the edge of La Push Territory, dancing on the border. He'd wait all day if it took that much to ensnare his lover once more.

Jacob fell into a deep sleep on s bed. It was the easiest method to free his mind. Flashes of Embry's and Quil's faces haunted him, clips of what happened at Bella's flashed through his brain, but worst of all, images of Edward's stone face seared through his heart. He was burning up inside, mentally and physically. He supressed the need to change as long as he could before he couldn't take it. He woke up and in an instant ran outside. He morphed, his clothing shredded on the ground, and ran to woods.


	15. Second Chance

Jacob ran like a jet through the woods, to that enchanted dell where he and Edward had become one. He rolled, in his werewolf form, around in the grass that they had lain. He could still smell Edward in the moss, the blades of grass. He could see the small brown drops on the ground where his blood had dried. It gave him a sense of finality, closure. He could remember what had happened, it just couldn't happen again. He started trotting back home, but decided to follow the road instead of going back through the woods. It was a longer path and could give him time to savor his thoughts. He wouldn't be on the road, but rather the tall grass on its parallel.

Edward had waited for hours. He was wondering if someone had seen his car and warned Jacob and that was the reason for his absence. He contemplated just going into the territory, but reconsidered when he realized they'd destroy him before he could explain himself. He decided to turn try again tomorrow, he wouldn't stop trying until gave Jacob the album. The next move would be his. He hadn't driven more than ten yards before he caught a flash of russet in his eye. He unrolled his window and sure enough, Jacob's husky scent wafted in. Edward hurriedly spilled of the car. "Jacob!" He boomed, "Jacob!"  
The giant creature paused and turned toward Edward. He started moving in his direction, changing back as he moved. Edward became short of breath as Jacob bashfully approached him. He was exquisite in only his hide, his long manhood swinging down at the apex of his tight thighs. Edward felt breathless, choked in Jacob's present. He reached into his car and pulled out the leather bound folder. He shoved it into Jacob's arms before he dashed back to his car and tore off into the evening. Jacob looked at the cover of this book thoughtfully, running his fingers over the handwritten title "For Jacob" in Edwards effeminate, yet poised hand.


	16. Decision

Jacob set the album on the table next to his bed. He'd been staring at the pictures for hours. Something about them created an aching, hurt feeling in his stomach. He looked down at his bulging erection and decided to take a shower.

Edward paced the floor in his room, blasting Stravinsky through his speakers. He was regretting his method of presenting Jacob with the book and his foolish, cowardly exit. His frustration was about to physically express itself when Alice popped in the doorway. "Don't break the window." She yelled, less than a second before Edward's fist would have shattered the glass.  
Alice giggled childishly, "Hehe, just in time." Edward was about fed up with Alice and her ridiculous power. He glowered at her elfin face and her smile sunk as she recognized his foul mood.  
She adjusted her position, "Bella's birthday is in a week, I was thinking I might throw a party or something."  
Edward didn't want to think of Bella or anything else right now. "Whatever, do what you want." He waved her off. Alice gave a disapproving look before turning to leave. "Everyone else is beginning to catch on, you know. Carlisle, Esme… They're going to know eventually. Then what will you do?"  
Edward was seething, "I don't care. Go away" he hissed in his most threatening manner. Alice left after leaving a sideways glance.

Jacob left the shower, his stiffness relieved. He had made his decision. He was going to see Edward, if only to clear things up between them. He kept denying the other feelings for his visit. The more he suppressed them, the stronger they became, but Jacob had convinced himself that is he told himself they didn't exist, he might actually convince himself.


	17. Talking

Edward spent the next few days sauntering around his mansion. He hadn't been in school for a week. Academics didn't mean much when his frozen heart lay teetering on the thin line between heartbreak and ecstasy. He had told Bella he'd gone on an all-guys hunting trip with Carlisle and Emmett before Emmett left for Africa with Rosalie. Bella didn't question anything, as usual. Edward smirked as he recalled the face of his malleable pet, like a scared little goat. She hated it when he left for more than a few hours, she'd hate it even more if she knew that he wasn't actually going anywhere. With Alice and Jasper were at school, Emmett was practicing his pole-vault spear-fishing, Rosalie was with Carlisle at the hospital, staring at babies, Edward was alone in the house with Esme. Edward mused on the difficulties and boredom of being a vampire housewife. He had been raised to know that a woman belonged in the home, to clean, cook, offer a friendly vagina when a penis is in need, but because no one ate normal food in the house and they were all pretty cleanly, Esme must drive herself crazy trying to find things to do to please her husband. He sat, letting his head hang back and blew out a sigh. Esme walked into the room. She'd been sensing an oddness in her "son" recently. Her motherly tendencies first told her not to pry, but she felt an obligation to see if there was anything she could do.  
"Ed, what's been bothering you? What's happening?" She stoked his head in maternal affection. She let her hand trail from his face down his broad chest and astounded both Edward and herself when her hand wantonly landed on Edward's augmented baton. Edward suddenly jerked away, but Esme's eyes never left his. "Stop, Esme" he addressed her with her first name for the first time in his life, "I'm in love with someone else." Esme's low, sultry voice melted out from her lips. "It's not Bella, is it?" she practically whispered. Recklessly, she launched herself onto Edward, her mouth planted firm. Recklessly, she launched herself onto Edward, her mouth planted firm and hard on his. Edward moaned when her tongue plunged and thrashed into his, but quickly stopped the action. He took her head in his hands and removed it from his face. "Esme, I don't love Bella. But I can't love you in any other way than a man loves his mother." Esme's expression contorted into extreme disappointment. She modestly composed herself. "Who do you love then?" She asked with all the dignity she could muster.  
"I-I can't tell you. You wouldn't understand." He turned away and got up from the couch. Esme tried not to display the pain she felt in her heart. "What wouldn't I understand?"  
Edward was running toward his room but Esme followed. "Anything it is, I won't tell. No one will know but me, I promise!" He gave in to the inevitable; she was going to know eventually. "I'm in love with Jacob!" he roared.

Jacob hid the book under his bed. He was going to Edward's house tomorrow, no matter what. It was his deadline. He wasn't sure what he'd do once he got there, but he needed to go. He grabbed his phone and texted Sam, saying he wouldn't be at the meeting tomorrow. Sam texted back almost instantly, Jacob was almost afraid to read what it said. "You're only hurting yourself, Jake." Jacob sighed. So Quil and Embry had told him. It was quickly followed by another text."You take the day off to figure things out, but I expect this to be the last day, or you'll never be accepted by the pack." Jacob groaned. His lover or his life? The pack was everything to him; his family, his friends. They were his world, but they left a giant void in his heart. A void only Edward could fill. He couldn't live a double life, not with his already so twisted. He knew it was coming, but now he had a deadline. Then he collided with inspiration.


	18. Reunion

Jacob approached the intimidating glass house, his heart pounding like heavy raindrops on glass. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Within seconds of his fist first hitting the heavy wood, the door swung open. A lovely woman opened the door, with icy daggers boring into him. He'd expected a confrontation with one of the Cullens. "Hey, my name is Jacob. I'm here to see Edward, is he around?" The bewitching woman's eyes grew large for a second and then minimized into a seething glare. She'd smelt the wolf part of him, he was sure. "I'm not here about the treaty or anything, I-" she interrupted him before he had the opportunity to finish. "Edward doesn't want to see you. If you don't have any business here, please leave." She was about to slam the door closed when Jacob rammed his hand between the door and its frame. "I really need to see him, I know he's not avoiding me. Really, it will only take a second." The door opened and he withdrew his cracking, misshapen hand. Esme gave him one heartless stare before dismissing him by slamming to door closed.

Edward came down from his room when he'd heard the door slam a second time. "What was that?" He asked Esme. She smiled sweetly, "Just a man looking for directions. Sorry I closed the door so loudly." Edwatd didn't trust the look on her face. He ran to the door to look out the window, but he didn't see anything. "I just sent him back down the road, he's probably driven to the main road right now." She played innocent well and she was good at shielding her true mind from him. "You're lying." He said, matter-of-factly, "I'm not going to wait for you to tell me what I want to know." He swung open the door and left it open as he ran out into the nearby woods. He only had to ran a short distance into the woods before he saw a russet form loping away from him. "Jacob!" Edward yelled, summoning his strength to yell with immense volume. "Jacob!" the wolf stopped in his tracks. He transformed into his human self and started walking back slowly in Edward's direction. Edward was running to him, but not fast enough for Jacob. Euphoric excitement poured from his soul. Tears of sheer joy were beading at the corners of his eyes. Edward, now less than ten feet away slowed his pace, and Jacob ran into his arms.


	19. Jacob's Second Turn

Edward's frozen heart felt warm again. Jacob's strong hot lips forced his mouth open and his tongue plunged into its cold chamber. He let out a long moan when Jacob gasped for breath. His cold fingers ran down Jacob's spine and seized his plump, ripe mounds of flesh at the base. Jacob tore off Edward's shirt and through it aside. Edward fussed with his zipper until Jacob was fed up. He slapped the hand away and sank to his knees to undo the zipper with his teeth. As the metal unhinged itself, the prize beneath expanded. Jacob took the button of Edward's jeans between his teeth and yanked it off, spitting the peg to the side. He stroked Edward's spear of manhood first with his forefinger, and then with his tongue. Edward let out choking sounds of pleasure into the air when Jacob murmured, "I'm coming for you Big Boy." _Same to you Jacob _Edward thought.

Jacob was holding on to the hard surface underneath Edward's backside. He massaged while he moved his mouth back and forth over Edward's hard shaft. He sucked on the sweet liquid as it spurted out and liquefied as it ran down the back of his throat. Edward's probing fingers were running through his hair, pushing him down. When Jacob finally spent the last of his energy, he fell backwards onto his back. Edward looked at him, eager to return the favor.


	20. Part 20

Edward started to nuzzle Jacob's neck with his nose. Jacob was so full of energy when they made love, but Edward chose a separate direction. He slowly, tortuously, played with Jacob. He teased his flesh with his tongue, ravishing his skin. Jacob moaned and arched his back. Edward slid his hand farther down and groped around Jacob's member. He lightly scratched the two orbs that hung below Jacob's arousal. Jacob was a moment away from screaming his pleasure when Edward covered his mouth in a kiss. Jacob knew then his true feelings. Edward's kiss wasn't about lust or power. It's tenderness proved nothing but the purest, most sincere love in his heart. Jacob returned it with the same emotion. The movement of Edward's frozen hand on his manhood increased, fast movements with gentle touch. When they had finished, they lay in a tight embrace. Hot tears ran down Jacob's cheeks and froze onto Edward's chest. They lay fused together through the night.


	21. Promises

Jacob sat up with his legs crossed in front of him. Edward emulated, Jacob's thoughts already organized in his head. Jacob had just opened his mouth to speak when Edward ejaculated "I'm breaking up with Bella.". Jacob's jaw dropped like lead."Really?" confusion and hope misted over his eyes. Edward reached for Jacob's hand and looked him straight in his eyes. A coy smile played on his lips, "I was thinking I'd do it after her birthday, which is in 5 days. Do you think we could hold on for a week?" Jacob just won the world. He was squeezing Edward's hand with all of his being. He tackled him into a passionate embrace. "I-I love you." He whispered, almost inaudibly. Edward smiled, tucking his chin in the nook between Jacob's neck and shoulder, inhaling his heady scent. Jacob's euphoria was disrupted when he remembered Bella. She was still his friend, right? She couldn't be, though, not if he was with Edward. How would she feel when Edward leaves her? What if she came to him? Edward heard these thoughts and soothed his mind. "Don't worry about her, "he murmured, "she'll be fine." The words hung in the air while Edward ravaged Jacob's body with his mouth.

Jacob spent the next few days in an impatient glee. He worked on his car, he helped around the house, but Edward was on his every thought. They met every night, somewhere in the woods. They sent each other small messages during the day. Tomorrow was Bella's birthday and after that he could finally have Edward to himself. He recalled the conversation he had with Sam when he came back home after that magnificent night when Edward had found him. Sam had approached him coolly, collected. Jacob drew in a deep breath. "I'm not coming back." He spoke with his pride preserved. Sam just nodded and turned to leave. "Wait!" Jacob had to say something, "It's not you, or the pack or anything, I just…" He hung his head, trying to summon the right words. Sam looked at him with understanding."Jake, it's okay. I understand and I'll try to find a way to make the guys understand too." Jacob was grateful, Sam was a good leader, diplomatic and fair. Jacob had always admired him. Sam turned to leave "If you ever want to come back, you can. You'll just have to leave Dracula. It's us or him; but if you come back once, you're in forever. You can't be wishy-washy with your pack, Jacob." Jacob nodded and Sam left. When Jaocb had told Edward what had happened, Edward just kissed his forehead and smiled. There was nothing to fear between the two of them.

Edward waited patiently through Bella's birthday, every moment playing the Good Boyfriend. He wasn't heartless, he wanted her to have a good birthday, he posed for her pictures, watched the movie. He felt wrong as he played with her hair or sat near her on the couch. He recited the lines on the play to himself to distract his mind from the burning guilt he felt. He let a few remarks about suicide slide out while Bella was still thinking they were talking about the movie. Every time Bella leaned in to kiss him, his eyes were open, waiting for her to let go. He let her drive her creaky, environmentally unsound vehicle to his house, his impatience to separate from her growing with each, globally warming mile. When they reached their destination, he lead her in the house, her complaining the whole way. _We threw her a freaking party, _Edward thought, _she could at least show a little appreciation._ When the tedious night was winding down, a most unexpected accident occurred. Bella cut her finger on the paper. Jasper launched himself at Bella at the scent of her blood. Edward knew Jasper had more self-control than to let instinct control him. He listened for his mind and sure enough, Jasper had really just wanted to kill Bella. Still, Edward couldn't let her die like that, so he fended him off. His family had restrained him while Bella was rolling around on the broken glass. Edward picked her up and carried her off to the kitchen. Carlisle came in shortly and patched her up. Edward was on edge, annoyed by Bella's general behavior on the matter as well as his family's actions. Esme, like a woman out of "Good Housekeeping" had already cleaned up the mess. Edward escorted Bella back out to her car. When they were in, she started talking. Edward gave well placed agreements and nods something she said caught his attention. "Tell me you forgive me" Edward was taken aback. "Forgive you for what?"  
She explained that if she had had been more careful, none of this would have happened.  
_This girl is ridiculous, _Edward thought _She is needy, she's weak._ Edward felt a surge of disgust with her. She had no pride, no common sense. When he looked deeper into Jasper's mind, he knew that Jasper had been planning to kill her all along. He phased in and out of conversation until the reached her house and he concluded to the best of his ability.


	22. A New Beginning

Edward distanced himself from Bella the next day. He acted cold, harsh at times. He watched as Bella talked to some of her friends. She placed herself above them, she saw herself as superior. Edward felt a cold bite of guilt when he realized how he was about to tear her down. After school he took her to the woods, not far from where he and Jacob first made love to each other. He broke up with her then and there, using the incident with Jasper as a cover up for the real reason he was leaving her. She'd never understand the love between him and Jacob. He told her he was going away, which was a lie. He was going to live in his house with Jacob. He'd still have to spend some time living with his father so Billy wouldn't suspect anything, but they had a distant relationship anyway. Jacob went to school on the reservation, so while he was in school, Edward could hunt or swim. He knew how to kill time. He left Bella in the woods as he turned and walked away. As soon as he was out of her site, he started running.

Jacob waited for Edward near his house. It had been cleared out, all of Edward's family moved off somewhere else. Edward had given him a key to the huge mansion. It was going to be theirs. They could spend all their time together in one place, secret, secure. He smiled as he sat on a wooden bench artistically placed near the entrance. He looked down at the parcel in his hand, and then up at the majestic figure approaching him. A small glimmer of sadness dimmed Edward's smile, but he was finally his now. They were each others. Jacob gave Edward a sweet kiss as they were walking up to the front door together. "Wait," Jacob stopped them just on the doorstep, "I have something for you." He pulled out the parcel and held it for Edward to see. "It's a mood ring." Edward stated. Jacob smiled, "Yeah, it is." He reached for Edward's hand and slid it on his long, ring finger. Edward looked down, flattered and even more in love with Jacob than before. "As long as we're together, it's my job and my goal to make sure this ring stays blue, because that's the color of happiness and love." Edward smiled at the sentiment. "It won't work Jake, it changes according to your body temperature. I still like it though." He looked down at the dull gold in the ring. "Wait…" Jacob slid his hand into Edward. "See?" He held there hands up and watched the ring turn blue.


	23. A New Life

The next few months were pure bliss for Edward and Jacob. Jacob had to stay around town mostly, for school and for his dad. Each moment they had together, they treasured. For three months, Edward wrote love songs, they worked together on cars and talked about their pasts. Jacob would go hunting with Edward and he could. They learned the mysteries of each other and grew in their love. Edward decided one weekend to take Jacob up to Alaska to visit their friends in Denali. When they got there, Edward was a little surprised to see Laurent, the vampire who had been with Victoria and James that day in the field. He did seem interested when they had mentioned their lifestyle and the others who had shared it. He recognized Edward as he was getting out of the car with Jacob. He kept his distance when he caught Jacob's scent, but Edward quickly warmed the air.  
"Laurent? What are you doing in Denali?!" He asked in good humor. He took his hand warmly and introduced him to Jacob. Laurent sensed the connection between Edward and the non-vampire.  
"Actually, I was heading back down south just today. It seems my old friend Victoria is in need of assistance in something of hers." He explained. Edward's brow furrowed, "What does she need to do?" He asked, concerned.  
"Just taking care of a little nuisance…" Laurent chuckled maliciously. Edward said his goodbye, but couldn't shake the uneasy feeling as he was walking away. Laurent's eyes were near black, he was hungry. They were so dark he couldn't tell whether or not he was following through with the "vegetarian" lifestyle. He ran back to Jacob and started introducing him to Tanya and her family.


	24. Realizations

Jacob wasn't particularly welcomed in Tanya's home. They all acted very cordially, but Edward heard their thoughts and what they said when he wasn't around. Edward thought it would be better if they left a little ahead of schedule. Jacob understood Edward's face when they talked about leaving and he knew the reason why. Old feelings about their relationship were resurfacing. _Tanya and her family are just like Carlisle and his; they can never accept me. They can't accept even my love for Edward as legitimate._ The thoughts tore at Jacob night and day. Edward knew what was going on in his mind, but was helpless to end it. All he could do was hold his hand to remind him that they were together right now. They spent the long drive in silence, only holding hands.

Edward pulled up into the long driveway. Jacob slowly left the car, gave Edward a long kiss and said, in an almost whisper "I've got to go check on my dad. I love you." His eyes, downcast, tore themselves away from Edward pained expression and ran home to La Push.

They met in the woods that night. The same place in which they'd had their first experiences with each other. Jacob felt excruciating pain in his heart when Edward approached with a wry smile. "Edward," he choked back the lump forming at the back of his throat, "I'm going to leave." Edward's smile melted into sadness, and then anger. "Why?!" he roared throatily. He took Jacob by his shoulders, digging his fingers into the hard flesh. Edward's face and neck were flexing and contorting with the rush of emotions that were flooding the valley between them. Jacob's voice cracked between his sobs "We can't be together! You know it, I know it! I can never be like you and you can never be like me!" The bones in his arms were snapping under the pressure of Edward's fingertips. The pain sent electric shocks through his body. Edward's eyes flashed murder and he forced Jacob to the ground.


	25. Broken

WARNING! THIS CONTAINS VERY SENSITIVE AND EXTREME MATERIAL! THERE WON'T BE ANOTHER PART LIKE THIS (RAPE) IN MY FANFIC!

Jacob's bone couldn't repair itself fast enough for Jacob to use his arms to get off the ground. He lay face down, trying to squirm away from the one who had used to touch him so tenderly. Edward ripped the seat of Jacob's jeans in one, swift motion. He ran his razor-sharp teeth across Jacob's back, leaving whip-like cuts that scarred over in a matter of minutes, swelling with the venom. Every soft or loving feeling Jacob had ever had for Edward was shattered when Edward forced himself through Jacob like a javelin. Blood leaked from Jacob's nose and mouth from the crushing blows that caused his head to ram into the ground. This only made Edward wilder. He slapped Jacob's back as he drove himself in further. Edward felt a perverse feeling of power every time Jacob asked him to stop. He was disgusted with himself but he couldn't stop. He was so angry, enraged that Jacob would leave him. He hadn't even given them a try and now he was paying the price for wanting to leave him. Jacob felt hot liquid pour into him. When Edward had finished, he got up and wiped himself off using the shreds left of Jacob's pants. He tossed the patch down at Jacob, who was trying to get up.  
"Don't worry about leaving. I'm going away." Edward spat on Jacob's limp body and walked away with his chin up and his spine straight.  
Jacob was left in the forest, broken.


	26. Fixing

Jacob didn't know how long he lay in the forest, distorted and cracked. Soon after Edward left, it started raining, the fat drops splashing on his face. The outer cuts were healing over themselves, but his fractured, split bones couldn't reset themselves. He faded in and out of life until darkness covered him.

He woke up in the darkness, but warmth was growing from the core of his body. He felt strong hands on his arm. His eyes flickered open and he saw Sam, who was studying his broken arm.

"Jacob," He spoke softly, "I was hoping you wouldn't be awake for this part." He snapped the bones back into place. Jacob gasped sharply at the pain and Sam set the limb gently back on the ground. Jacob could feel that the breaks in his legs were back into place. He tried to get up but Sam quickly stopped him. "Don't! Your hips and tailbone are broken. Just wait a second."  
Sam moved his large hands to Jacob's pelvis. Jacob sucked in air as he moved them over the breaks, softly soothing them back into place. A tear rolled from his eye as a sickness poured from his heart around his body.

After Sam had fixed him, he waited for Jacob's healing powers to mend and bind the loose ends, then he helped Jacob to his feet, brushed him forehead with a kiss and disappeared into the woods.


	27. Rebirth

Jacob sucked in the moistened air as he watched Sam walk away. He waited until he was completely out of sight to start his own trek home. _Home_, he thought, for so long home was where ever Edward was. Edward was his house, his security. Edward was the wall he had built around himself to protect him from the world, and now that wall had crashed on him, literally. He needed to reconstruct himself, and he decided now that he'd never try to secure himself from the world again.

He opened the front door to his house only to be welcomed by the stale smell of old alcohol. He saw his father slumped over in his wheelchair sleeping. He walked over to check his pulse, and once he was sure that the old bastard was alive he ran into his room. He quickly changed out of his torn clothes and into some pajama pants. He sat down on the edge of his bed then quickly stood back up. He felt so full of energy, he wanted to do something and get out of his musty house. He ran outside first, then upon the realization that he'd lost most of his friends, he walked into his garage. He smiled as he saw his old project, the Rabbit, sitting untouched next to the spare parts on the floor. He opened the front garage door to let in some natural light. He popped the hood and began ripping out old parts and comparing them to the new ones.

He worked in silence until he heard the distant chatter down the street. He didn't move from his spot, but he stopped working as they drew closer. He pretended to work in order to look busy as they were passing. The talking stopped when they passed him and all Jacob could hear was the whispers and footsteps.


	28. Avoidance

As soon as the noise resumed, Jacob relaxed his tensed shoulders. He let out the breath he hadn't even known he was holding. He flicked his eyes at the retreating group, now a few houses down the street, then reflexively behind him. He didn't expect to see anything there, so when he saw two figures, he did a double take. Sam was walking very slowly toward the group, but his gaze was fixed on Jacob. He was walking with Embry, whose eyes flicked back and forth from Jacob to his feet. As soon as Jacob realized it was Sam, he turned back around, avoiding eye contact. It was a cowardly thing to do, but he didn't know how else to handle it. He was in a panic; he picked up one of his tools to start working again. The way he was holding it, it looked like he was about to smash the front of the car, but he made quick work of the easy task. Without looking, he reached for a wrench behind him. His fingers searched and clasped around the first thing they felt. Jacob shrieked and pulled his bleeding hand back, knocking the broken bottle off of his work desk. He looked down at the shattered glass, and then back at his cut hand. Sam had come running up his drive-way to help him, but as he reached for Jacob's hand, Jacob pulled away. Sam reached for it and grabbed it with an unyielding force, then proceeded to take out a handkerchief out of his pocket and squeezing it to the wound. He felt around for any glass left in the hand and when he was satisfied, he returned Jacob's hand to him. Jacob still refused him any eye contact and turned his face until Sam left. Embry, who'd been waiting on the sidewalk for Sam to come back, looked long and hard at Jacob before walking away with Sam to rejoin the pack.


	29. Forgive and Forget

Jacob spent the next few days in the garage, wrapping up the small details in the Rabbit, and when it was finally finished, he didn't know what to do with unused time.

He was sitting in the garage, nursing a beer while his father sat in the back room crying. He was sitting in a fold-out chair, watching people go by while the clouds drifted in the sky. When Quil and Embry started approaching his house, Jacob bristled. His defense was up. He placed his bottle on the floor next to him and stood up, ready for the fight. When they reached the door, their hands were already up in surrender. Jacob quickly picked up the bottle and shattered the end on the wall. "What do you want?" he demanded, shaking the broken end at them.  
"Chill man, we come in peace." Embry said slowly. "We noticed how you've been sulking around your house and we just came by to ask you something." Jacob's eyes were wild, wide. He held the bottle in place, but lowered the intensity of it's angle. "What? Ask me what?" His suspicion was a fire in his heart. His stomach writhed in his belly, and gut dropped.  
"Have you passed the parasite?" Embry asked. Quil giggled softly at the wording. Jacob let the bottle drop to the ground. "My what?" his shoulders tensed.  
"You know, the bloodsucker?" Embry probed.  
"Don't call him that." Jacob snapped, "But yes, I'm done. I'm not going to see him again." Thinking about Edward ripped a new hole in Jacob's heart.  
Quil and Embry looked at each other grinning. "Wanna hang out? Maybe we can work on your car again." They were testing the waters. Jacob needed them as friends, he can't be alone. He was uneasy, but he accepted the peace-offering. He was surprised how quick they were to forgive, but he liked it.  
"Actually, I finished the Rabbit, but if you guys want to grab a beer or something we can just hang." It was his turn to see where he stood with them. When they moved toward the cooler, Jacob felt a rush of relief flood his body. It was as if nothing ever happened. Jacob decided then and there to erase the chapter of his life. He would forget Edward completely. It could be as if he were never there.


	30. A New Obstacle

They hung out in Jacob's garage all afternoon, just like they used to. They swapped storys and gave each other crap. Jacob could tell by the way Quil was looking at Embry that he was in love. He could tell by Embry's face that he was oblivious to it. He decided not to push the matter for the time being.  
Embry was in the middle of telling them about the time he almost morphed in class when a familiar rattle came into ear shot. He extended his head out the door to see down the street to see his dad's old truck spattering down to road. "Damn…" Jacob whispered.


	31. Vengeance

Jacob grabbed Quil and Embry's bottles and put them out of site. His friends were taken aback by his sudden change of attitude, but when they heard Bella coming they understood. If Bella knew about his drinking, she'd probably tell her father the cop and open a whole new can of worms. She really bothered them. At least what they had heard about her. For a while, she was all Jacob would talk about. When they were introduced, Quil and Embry took the opportunity to leave.

Bella was one of the last people Jacob wanted to see today. She knew his pain, but she couldn't know his pain. She looked so sallow, unhealthy. She'd lost a lot of weight since Edward left her which got Jacob thinking. _Yeah, I spent a few days wallowing in an abyss of self-pity, but this girl spent three months. You'd think she'd spend a few days sad and then head off with her girlfriends or something. I thought that was how girls handled break-ups._ His thoughts were disrupted when he saw the motorcycles in the bed of her truck. He asked about them and Bella explained how she wanted them fixed so she could ride them. Jacob realized the danger in the situation, but a wicked side of him grinning. There was so much he could do with a bike, but most of all he knew it was the kind of this that would make people mad. He wanted to anger people now; he wanted to be a nuisance to society. It was exactly the kind of reckless thing that'd make Edward mad, and right now all he wanted to do was punish him. He could exact his revenge through Bella, he mused. Out us both in to a tragic position, then Edward would be lured back and he could have his retribution.

He accepted Bella's deal and started checking out the bikes pronto. He knew exactly what to have and what he needed to do, but he was going to stretch this project out much longer than possible. He could get closer to Bella; he didn't mind her really. He still kind of liked her, but he liked the thought of vengeance more. He could win Bella's trust, her affections and when the time came he could dispose of her easily. Jacob was starting to enjoy the malicious side of his being.


	32. Chapter 32

Bella started coming back day after day to work of the bikes. Jacob spent all of his time plotting what he could do. He loved the distraction Bella provided him. They would go around talking, doing homework, whatever. One day they were going to practice riding the bikes when they passed Sam and his group by the cliffs. When Jacob saw Sam, all he wanted to do was get away. He was so embarrassed when he thought about what Sam had done for him and the way he had treated him in return. Bella was engrossed in watching them cliff-dive, but Jacob kept trying to steer her away. He and Sam made brief eye contact before he just started running away. Bella followed and started asking him about his relationship to the guys at the cliff. He started mumbling things about the gang and the stuff they do. He left out how he had been a part of them up until the Edward thing. Mostly he left it to her imagination. Let her make of it what she would.

When they started riding, Jacob explained to the best of his ability what she should do. She started moving away and he kept an eye of her. He followed on his own bike for a little while. When he became level with Bella, he saw her facial expression. Her eyes looked glazed and her face was frozen. She wasn't _there_. Jacob wasn't really concerned until she fell off. Her head was bleeding of the curb, but he had noticed the frozen expression on Bella's face had changed into a smile. It wasn't a particularly happy or jovial smile. It was a sick smile; she had gotten some sort of satisfaction out of riding too fast or something. It freaked Jacob out, but he shrugged the feeling off as he started to care for her. He ripped off his shirt and wrapped it on her head. She woke up out of the trance to find a shitless Jacob carrying her back to the car. Once he had deposited her, he picked up the bike and put them in the back of the car.

They got her cleaned up and Jacob had sent her on her way back to Forks. As he was waving goodbye, he saw a white envelop under the rug on the porch. He picked it up and held it before his eyes. It wasn't a mailed letter; indeed it was in a nice stationary and there wasn't any address, only his name written in elegant, spidery hand.


	33. No Mo'

_Jacob,_

_There is no way for me to express my deep regret for what I did to you._

_Everything I did was wrong, I just lost my temper and took it out on you._

_I love you, you know that._

_I'll never do anything to hurt you again, I've changed._

_I promise you._

_I'll be waiting in the woods tonight, if you love me you'll be there;_

_If you're not I'll get the message, but that won't mean I'll give up._

_I'll wait for you until you love me again._

_-Edward_

Jacob's hands trembled as his eyes ran over the script. When he finished reading it, it dropped from his hands. He ran into his house to where his father kept the hard liquor and poured himself a large tumbler of bourbon. Once he had finished the finished the drink and shook off the initial burn he started thinking clearly. He would not meet Edward in the woods that night, or any night. He was going to taunt him from a distance until he could no longer take it and finally get the balls to kill himself. A wicked smile twisted it's way onto his face. He knew precisely what to do.


	34. Motives and Regrets

Edward had taken a gamble sending that letter. He had given Jacob two weeks since he had left. He had had a thought that his apology was premature; that maybe to wound was too fresh to rip open for Jacob.

That night was the worst mistake of his existence. For the first time in decades he had let his emotion control him; raw, dense emotion that had been so pressurized inside him he detonated at Jacob. His body cringed at the memory of what he'd done. He had hurt the man he loved and in doing so hurt himself even more. He truly loved Jacob, and what Jacob had told him that night hurt him more than he'd ever know. It hurt the most because Edward knew it was true; they couldn't, in any world, stay together successfully. He paced back and forth on the forest floor. He never really left Forks, he had danced around the city limits for the past two weeks, trying to catch any glimpse of Jacob. He saw him a few times and to his surprise he also saw Bella. She looked to weak and feeble; she was an outline of what she used to be, and that wasn't all that great either. Edward hadn't known how much he meant to her and now he felt a pang of guilt in his gut. He'd seen them driving motorcycles on the main road. He was hiding low in some tall grass not far at all from where Bella had fallen. He saw her face close up while a chilling gaze set over her eyes. He wondered what she was thinking about, but then quickly slithered back when Jacob had come to help her. Edward had never read into Jacob's mind before out of respect for his private thoughts. He was sorely tempted to then, but he only heard thoughts about Bella's condition and something about a plan. He thought he saw Jacob twitch for a second and his thoughts shifted to Edward. Jacob had caught his scent and so Edward ran away as fast as he could. Then he went to his old room to start writing the letter.

He wasn't sure at first how he could deliver the letter without violating the treaty. Then he found a loop-hole. He wasn't allowed to set foot on Quileute land, so he simply would not set a foot on their land. He climbed a tree right next to the border and hopped from tree to tree until he landed on one closest to Jacob's house. From there he dove onto the roof, dropped the letter to the ground and then left in the same manner. Edward smiled smugly when he thought of his genius. He sat on the forest ground and closed his eyes. Now he would wait.


	35. The Plan

When Jacob didn't appear in the woods that night, Edward started getting nervous. He waited three days in the same spot before he was too hungry to stand it and left to hunt in a different area. He was sick of the rabbits and squirrels where he was; he decided to try hunting in one of the forests near Port Angeles for some fresh fare. He drove the Volvo into town and parked it in the crowded parking lot at the theater and then left for the woods to begin his hunt.

At first, Jacob was apathetic about going to a movie with Bella and her friends. When he realized how it could play into his plan, though, he became increasingly enthusiastic. He wanted to grow close to Bella, he wanted to make her trust him. His plan was so simply juvenile, Jacob wasn't completely proud of it but he knew it would work. He'd play t like middle school; dangle Bella in front of Edward to cause him to act on it, then inflict on him the same pain that'd he'd given him. Bella was his bait, Edward was the fish and he was the fisherman.

Things worked out splendidly when Bella's other friends couldn't attend other than some peasly little squirt. Jacob watched hi smugly as he eyed Jacob's massive arms and pecs. Jacob wanted to drive Mike out by making him as intimidated as he could. He sat right next to Bella in the theater. He couldn't tell anyone how the movie was because he spent the first thirty minutes staring Mike down. He smirked when the beads of sweat started forming. He was comfortable in his position until a white glimmer flashed in the corner of his eye.

When Edward was satiated, he started walking back to his car. He was almost there when an alarm went off in his head. He could smell Jacob! He could also smell Bella and someone vaguely familiar. He hunted around the parking lot until he saw Jacob's old Rabbit next to a bigger car that smelled like Bella and the person he assumed they were with. He instantly ran inside and bought a ticket. It didn't matter to which show since the theater was understaffed and there weren't any door ticket takers. He walked into each room in the theater, inhaled deeply and quickly looked around. He found Jacob and Bella in the fourth room he checked and he identified the third person as Mike Newton. A smirk cracked on his face until he saw the way Jacob was sitting next to Bella. His brow furrowed and he moved to sit in a corner of the theater to watch them more intensely. He tried reading Jacob's thoughts, but they were muffled and scattered. Jacob's face made a slight twitch and Edward could feel the chill creep up Jacob's spine. He felt every hair on Jacob's back stand on end. He was noticed. Jacob looked directly at him and his eyes rounded. Edward quivered when he smelt the blood run up into Jacob's face, but Edward continued to sit there, staring. Jacob immediately got up, holding Bella's hand and left through the back exit. Jacob took care not to let Bella see Edward, which Edward thanked him for silently. Bella was the last thing he needed right now. He stayed long enough to watch Mike leave reluctantly behind them and read his thoughts as he did. Mike was obviously bitter about Jacob being there. The last thing Edward heard bothered him the most. _I can't believe I thought Bella liked me. She doesn't have to rub it in my face that she's dating that Indian guy. _Edward was entertained by the fact the Mike thought Bella might have like him, but deeply disturbed by the fact that he had said-thought- that Bella was dating Jacob. Jacob dating Bella? The spinning sensation of both amusement and anger had his mind and heart whirling. He ran out to the parking lot and tore out of there like a bat out of hell.

Jacob was burning up. It was too soon to have seen Edward. He knew that he was flesh-and-frozen blood there because he's smelt him; reacted to him. Heat was surging through his body, emotion charging his veins. Bella felt his forehead and his body and reacted to the heat. As a wolf, his body temperature was way higher and Jacob knew this as a stage of phasing. They had called it slow-phasing and it happened as a werewolf got gradually more emotional and angry, instead of a burst of anger. He needed to leave so he could get a control of himself, but he didn't want to freak Bella out by storming out of there. Mike had gotten some sort of food poisoning, so Jacob tried to dismiss him as quickly as possible. He didn't need to be there to see Jacob's Achilles heel. Mike and Bella ad taken a different car to get there and Jacob suggested they go back in the same. He didn't like it, but it was better than riding an hour in a car with the threat of turning into a giant wolf. Bella didn't know that part of him and Jacob didn't want her to. He took a back-road home and immediately after he'd parked he jumped out of the car and morphed. While he was a wolf, he thought about seeing Edward and he was embarrassed by his reaction. At least Edward had seen him with Bella. He could make of that what he would. And his thoughts had been all over the place, so Edward didn't get a glimpse of him plan. When he calmed down, he was about to change back before he heard Sam's voice; _Ready to come back?_


	36. You're tearing me apart Jacob!

Jacob flushed with humility when he saw Sam the next day. Sam had been expecting him and there was no judgment on his face other than a slight smug smile. He wasn't wearing a shirt, so Jacob saw everyone one his bulging pectoral and arm muscles. No words needed to be said between the two, they had already understood their arrangement. They walked together to join the waiting pack, ready for Jacob's initiation.

Edward's mind was flitting around everywhere. He was sitting in his room at his old house, trying to pass time. He wasn't sure what exactly to make of what he had seen, but he knew more about life than to take it at face-value. Jacob and Bella: were they together or _together? _ How did Jacob really feel when he saw Jacob? He smelled Jacob's blood from across the room while it boiled and rose to his face. The thoughts were ripping and tearing his mind and heart apart. He was sick of not knowing, tired of the pain Jacob was causing him. The rush of emotion caused him to stand and yell "YOU'RE TEARING ME APART JACOB!" in a way only he and a man by the name by Johnny could convey. In the same minute he was in the garage, in his car and then off in the night.


	37. Initiation

Jacob was determined not to show the pain on his face. The guys had blind-folded him before they started his initiation back into the gang and removed the bandana when he was in position. Jacob knew what they were going to do, he had done it to them. He never went through the process himself; being Billy Black's son and a direct descendent of the original werewolves. They inserted the device inhumanly, harsh and cold. It shredded his flesh while they twisted and turned. Jacob gasped at the pain, but it would not mar his face. It tore on its way out and they set the tool to the side so that Jacob could see what was taken out. They flushed his hole with Skol vodka, which seared the soft core of his body. They made him stand so that the fire-water mixed with blood leaked from his anus and trickled down his legs. They had finished, Jacob was re-initiated back into the gang. He would never leave again. He limped out of the room while the other guys played drinking games and celebrated their almost-new member as they always did.


	38. Edward is a Ginger

That night was the first night Jacob dreamed of Edward. He was sitting, waiting under a cherry tree, legs crossed, playing quietly with the twigs and grass around him. A strong breeze rattled the branches. Jacob looked up and saw Edward smiling down on him from up in the tree. Edward dropped gracefully in front of him with an impish grin on his face. He then took his wrist and started licking it forcefully and sensually. He moved up to Jacob's face and neck and suddenly they were both exposed, cherry blossoms falling elegantly on the browns and whites on their skin. Edward was so gentle and caring in the way he loved Jacob, sweetly caressing the places he kissed before moving to another section. Suddenly the wind changed direction, the sky became stormy and dark and the cherry tree distorted into a sickly looking oak. Jacob blinked and when he looked back at Edward, he had gone wild. His eyes were bloody red and he was bearing his teeth like an angry bear. The stood at a distance and then lightning flashed and Edward was on top of Jacob, tearing at him viciously. He had pinned Jacob to the ground in a familiar and horrifying way. He grabbed Jacob's wrist and wretched it towards him. With one sharp, venom filled tooth, he drew seven straight lines on Jacob's wrist, deep enough for them to bleed. With a harsh thrust he was inside Jacob and with pulsation of his tool in Jacob's body, he licked another line of Jacob's blood like a crack addict. Jacob's loud sobs were muffled by the deafening thunder and cold tears on emotion and pain trickled out of the corners of his eyes. There was a bright flash and Jacob found himself in his own bed. He was sweaty all over and he could feel tears on the outsides on his eyes. He looked at his wrists and saw that everything was normal. He looked and his clock, it was a little past two. Jacob knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. He pulled on some pants and went to the beach. He watched the waves until sunrise and returned to his house.

Bella left several messages the next day, but Jacob ignored them. He needed time to work out his personal demons and Billy thought it'd be better for him to do so with the pack rather than at home. Billy was sober for the first time in months that morning and Jacob decided to take his advice. He had a dim glimmer of hope that maybe Billy could really go sober and be the father that Jacob had always wanted, but the hope quickly wilted as he hear bottles clanking when he left the house.


	39. Uh Oh!

The group was in high spirits and Jacob soon found himself unable to feel sorry for himself in their company. Soon after meeting them on the beach, the camaraderie and fellowship began to envelop him. The guys walked around half naked, the morning sun gleaming on their freshly oiled skin, playfully smacking each other's rumps, walking out of the woods in pairs, looking disheveled but well-pleased. Sam was waist-deep in the water inviting Jacob to join him in the salty waters. Jacob entered the water gingerly at first and then found himself romping through the water to Sam's waiting arms. When he got close enough, Sam suddenly lunged at Jacob, tackling him to the beach where the waters rolled up and fell back dragging sand with it. Jacob was covered by Sam's large body and the haunting memories came back. He started gasping for air and taking in salt water instead. He squirmed in order to cough it out. Panic was smothering him, Sam was quickly aware of what was going on and back off of him. He was straddling Jacob and backed into a sitting position. Jacob jerked up and caught his breath. Sam was watching him, helpless. His compassionate puppy-dog eyes drooped in misunderstanding and hurt. When Jacob had gathered himself he looked at Sam and gave him an odd half smile. With an air of strong confidence, Sam moved closer to Jacob. Without any protest from Jacob, he received permission to move further and soon his mouth was on Jacob shoulder. He dragged his tongue over clavicle and up his neck, tasting the salty warmth of his skin. His mouth found a home over Jacob's and he eased Jacob back down into the soft bed of sand. The kiss was long and hot. Everything in the moment felt wrong to Jacob, but he couldn't stop Sam. He wanted to like it, he could feel Sam's pleasure on his leg, but he couldn't feel comfortable. His discomfort was eased when he heard approaching footsteps and shouts. Sam tensed, but didn't end it then. He suddenly became more demanding and severe in his movements. Then the other guys presence couldn't be denied and he finished. He was up and off Jacob in a second but it took Jacob a little longer to get to his feet.  
"Hey Sam, what are we doing today?" one of the voices asked.  
Jacob was rather embarrassed and sunk into the small crowd, his face down, trying to deflect the stares that were boring on him.  
"I don't know guys, I was thinking we could just have a chill day and meet at Emily's later for some food." Sam was distracted by Jacob still and couldn't really care less what the gang did that day. He thought about Emily for a second and felt a hard pang of guilt in his gut. He pictured her face in his mind, all the ugly scars marring what once could have been real beauty. He could have loved her, but now their relationship was all based on his guilt. He didn't love her like she loved him, but he was obligated to marry her now that no one else would. He glanced at Jacob quickly. He needed to explain this to him. Sam had been in love with Jacob since Jacob was eleven and just had to wait until he was ready, and now that Jacob was on the rebound from a bad relationship with one of the bloodsuckers, Sam could be his guide into a new world full of love. It was a perfect scenario for him. It was too soon now, but one day, Sam told himself, he would tell Jacob everything.

Jacob was glad that there were no planned activities that day. Now he could keep to himself for a while without really being alone. Sam's advances had made him feel really uncomfortable; now that he thought about it, Sam had always been like that to him, just not so physical. For about four years, Sam's always been near him in some odd way. Jacob was unnerved by this new realization. The group was now walking away from the beach in a pod, unknowingly leaving him behind. Jacob snapped back into the present and ran to catch up with them, new emotions weighing him down.


	40. Oh, Bella

While walking to Emily's, Jacob was caught up in a conversation with Paul when he saw a pale figure in the distance waving at him. Jacob flushed and turned away when he heard Bella screeching him name. Paul looked at him, confused and then at Bella. "Do you need me to get rid of her?" he asked. Jacob nodded "But be nice!" he whispered at the retreating figure. Paul walked fast, and then ran into a lunge that changed him into his fierce other self. As a wolf, he growled low and let out a terrible roar. Jacob watched as the crotch of Bella's pants became dark and her terrified expression set of a sense of protection and pity. He sprinted onto the scene, changing as he went and braced himself in front of Bella. "_Too far, man." _Jacob told Paul through his mind "_She's pissed herself." _Paul's teeth were bared, a scowl building on the wolf's face. "_Don't be a pussy, Jacob. She knows about us now and you wanted her gone anyway. Let me handle this." _ Jacob was too infuriated by his words to respond. He launched himself onto Paul's neck, biting and tearing where he could. Paul was quick to respond with his own attack and soon they were in a complete brawl. Just before Jacob could deal a final, fatal blow Sam, in his wolf form, intervened. Jacob's bloodlust wasn't satiated, yet he fell back changing back into a human. "_She wasn't worth it"_ he thought, now that the other's couldn't hear him "_but it was nice to hurt Paul." _Bella had passed out, so Jacob wasn't shy about his nakedness as he walked over to pick up her limp form, careful not to touch the wet spot. He took her outside Emily's house and, using Emily's hose, squirted her off. When he turned off the hose, he examined the damage done to him, impressed at the long, deep scratches and the bloody bite marks. He left Bella on the cement and walked into Emily's house, still nude. "Bitch, pants me!" He yelled at Emily, who was hovering demurely over an oven. Not having to be told twice, she scuttled out of the room, avoiding eye contact with the naked man in he doorway. She returned quickly with a pair of shorts she kept around the house for occasions such as these and handed them to Jacob, her eyes on the floor. Jacob patted her head and allowed her to return to her kitchen. He pulled on the pants and went back outside to Bella who was now waking up. He stood to the side and waited until she stood up. As she wobbled to her feet, the rest of the pack approached, Sam at the head. He gave Jacob a what-the-hell look and Jacob just shrugged. Sam walked up next to him and whispered "I already talked to Paul and everyone else, don't worry about it. They get it." Jacob was grateful that Sam could allow this to blow over but confused as to what he could say to them to make it so. Bella stumbled over to Jacob and he took her by the shoulder into the house. Emily was bringing muffins out of the oven. Sam went over and smacked her ass while her face was over the hot wires in the oven. Her face almost made contact with the hot wire rack in the oven, but she caught herself. Bella was outraged at the behavior, "She almost fell in!" She screamed at Sam. Sam shrugged, "Can't screw up her face more." He said indifferently before grabbing a muffin and walking back toward the table. A confused Bella walked over to Emily and looked at her face. When she saw the huge, ugly scars over her face, she gasped and ran back to hide behind Jacob. Emily realized that there was nothing else left to do in the kitchen while the men were there and went quietly to her room.  
"Why is she still here?" A voice came from the crowded kitchen. It didn't hold any anger, just confusion. Other voices came in with the same question. Jacob shrugged; "I dunno." he looked at Bella. She was crying quietly to herself while looking out the window. "Why are you here?" He asked her, breaking her trance. "I hate vampires. I want to help you kill the vampires." She said between sobs. "Well, uh, not our main goal today but duly noted. You're excused." Sam excused officially. "Wait!" She cried "Why aren't you concerned! You hate vampires!" Sam raised an eyebrow "But they aren't here anymore. We chased off the one and the Cullens are already gone, so…" he beckoned towards the door. Bella's face sunk and she started to head out the door when Paul raised a hand. "Wait a second, she knows about us now. What are we going to do about that?" A murmur ran through the room again. "I won't tell, I promise! And I'm a really good promise keeper, I promise. One time one of my friends asked me to keep a promise and I kept it for a really, really long time." She looked up hopefully at Jacob and then Sam, then Paul. "Whatever, I don't care. Bella, don't tell anyone and you're good. Let us know if any vampires come into town and we'll take care of it. Okay?" Sam dismissed her bluntly pointing at the door. "But now that I know, I'm like part of the group right? I can hang with you guys and stuff and be like a werewolf-chick. Like that ugly girl who left right?" Jacob raised both of his hands and walked away from her. "Whatever." Sam told her lamely. The girl was obviously needy and probably a little retarded. "Hey guess what! I can help you right now. I remember Laurent talking about this other vampire-lady named Victoria. She has red hair and she wants to kill me because of something that happened a while ago. She's a vampire." Sam's brow raised in intrigue. "Really?" He was suspicious of her, but what she was saying could clear a few things up about the missing people in the area. Bella nodded vigorously. "In order to help us kill her, do you think you could act as bait?" She continued to nod. Sam's mind was working quickly. He smiled as a plan became to build.

They took care of other business over the next few weeks and Bella was always in the background, trying to get Jacob's attention or bothering Emily about something. She was like the unwanted ginger cousin; as much as they wanted to get rid of her, they couldn't. As spring arrived, they started to see her less frequently. Jacob went to visit her at her house a few times, just to check up. One visit, she was talking about when the vampire James bit her and how Edward saved her from becoming a vampire. He started shaking violently at the thought of Edward. When he asked her to talk of other things, she went on and on about Edward until he was about to burst. Bella gets all weepy when she talks about Edward. Jacob just got angry.

Bella was hanging out at Emily's house while Emily and Sam were having sex in another room. When she got sick of the noise she went out for a walk on the beach. She met Jacob there and he apologized that she was spending her spring break alone. "Haha, how 'bout tomorrow I throw you off a cliff?" he said half-jokingly. At her confused expression, Jacob clarified "Cliff diving!" She agreed to meet him early that morning by the cliffs.


End file.
